


Over Coffee

by painted_pictures



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, basically a ‘we ran into each other on the street wanna go on a date’ au, thats all it is, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painted_pictures/pseuds/painted_pictures
Summary: dan runs into phil on the streets and they go on a kinda not really date





	Over Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> i did it guys!! i finally wrote something over 1k words!!! yall this has been my goal for so long you dont know

Dan sighed, pushing back his sweaty curls as he walked. He wasn’t sure why he decided to go on a long walk with no destination whatsoever, but there was no going back. It was hot as balls outside and wearing a hoodie probably wasn’t the best choice.   
His phone buzzed in his pocket with a notification from Twitter. Dan pulled it out and glanced at his home screen to see. Suddenly, a body slammed into his.

Dan quickly stepped back, apologizing profusely. The other man was saying sorry too, which  _ dammit wasn’t necessary it’s not his fault. _ __  
“No, it’s my fault, I’m sorry-“   
“I should’ve been watching where I was going-“   
“Stop apologizing and let me take the blame!” Dan protested.   
The man chuckled. “Fine, fine. Here, let’s start over. I’m Phil.”   
Dan paused. “Dan,” he said finally. “My name’s Dan.”   
“Nice to meet you, Dan,” The man, Phil, held out his hand. Dan shook it, a little hesitant. Should he  __ really trust someone he just ran into on the streets of London?   
But, actually, he’s kinda cute. Phil had jet-black hair pushed back into a quiff, his pale skin a nice contrast. He had bright blue eyes that Dan could hardly bring himself to look into.   
“Nice to meet you too,” Dan said, staring at his shoes. Really, the only thing going through his mind was how to go on a date with someone you just met who probably isn’t into boys.   
“Hey, uh, I’m sorry for running into you- even though it was apparently your fault- so I could buy you a coffee?”   
“Y- You don’t have to, but I guess.” Dan spoke somewhat calmly, but in his head he was screaming.

_ Holy shit I’m going on a kinda date with someone I just met who might actually be into guys! _

 

Starbucks wasn’t very crowded. The two chose a table in the corner.

“So, what are some things you like to do?” Dan asked, swirling a straw in his slightly steaming drink.

“Well, I like to make videos just for the fun of it. I don’t think I’ll ever post anything on YouTube, though.”

“Why not? You know what, I’m going to start a YouTube channel with you and it’s going to have five million subscribers and we’ll make a living off of it,” Dan joked.

Phil rolled his eyes, a smile playing at his lips. “Kids these days and their fantasies!” He remarked.

“I’d hit you right now if I wasn’t afraid of spilling the drinks as I reach across the table,” Dan huffed.

“Score one for the drinks.”

“Screw you, drinks.”

“That’s not very nice.”

Dan giggled. “The drinks don’t care.”

“Yes they do! They have  _ feelings!”  _ Phil gasped.

“Alright, I’m sorry, drinks.”

“The drinks forgive you.”

For a moment, it was quiet other than the typical one o’clock Starbucks noises.

“You’re really cute,” Dan blurted, then immediately regretted it and hid his face in his arms.

“You are, too.” Phil’s voice said.

Dan peeked out from his hoodie-sleeve nest, feeling his cheeks turn pink. “Wh- what?”

“I said, ‘you are, too’. God, Daniel, are you deaf?”

“Okay, one that’s not my name,” Dan said in a matter-of-fact tone, knowing damn well that was a lie. He sat up. “Two, no, I don’t think so.”

“You sure?”

Dan ignored the question with a different one. “You aren’t just saying that, are you?”

Phil sighed. “No, I’m not just saying that, you’re the actual cutest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Dan looked away, picking at his shirt. “You’re prettier.”

“That’s a lie and we both know it.”

Dan reached into his pocket and pulled out an Uno reverse card he kept for emergencies. He showed it to Phil, who gave him a look of  _ why are you like this.  _ He shrugged in response and put the card away. “Just the truth. What else do you want, a ‘no u infinity’ card?”

“No, but I’ll take your number,” Phil muttered.

Blushing furiously, Dan scribbled his phone number on a napkin and handed it over.

Phil took out his phone and typed it into his contacts. A moment passed and Dan felt his phone vibrate. He looked to see a text message from an unknown number. All it said was ‘Hi’. He smiled at Phil and added the number in his contacts as ‘ _ philip <3’. _

 

That night, as Dan sat on his bed scrolling Tumblr, a banner popped down from the top of his screen with a text from Phil.

 

_ Hey so uh _

_ Are you there? _

 

Dan quickly typed out a reply.

 

**yeah, why**

 

_ I know we just met today and all but _

 

A moment passed before the second message.

 

_ Do you wanna go on a date with me? Like, an actual date, not just getting something at Starbucks as an apology for you running into me _

 

Dan stopped, blinking at his screen. It took a moment, but it finally clicked in his brain what he’d just been asked.

 

**yes absolutely**

**why would you think otherwise**

 

_ Hah _

_ I don’t know _

_ You may not have even been into guys so _

 

**good point but what part of me looks heterosexual**

**not even my hair is straight jesus christ phil**

 

_ Shut up I’m being careful okay _

 

**aha yeah okay**

**but anyways when is it?? where is it???**

 

_ I _

_ Haven’t decided _

_ I didn’t really think you’d say yes _

 

Dab snorted. He’d only known Phil for a couple hours, but asking someone out with no idea where or when they’d actually be going on the date seemed like such a thing he’d do.

 

**tomorrow maybe???**

**i dunno where though**

 

_ Yeah that’s fine _

_ Where do you live _

 

**philip that is literally one of the creepiest things you can ever say to someone you just met today**

 

_ Nono!!!! _

_ I want to pick you up so we can go somewhere _

 

**oh**

**i’m still not telling you**

 

_ Daniel!! _

 

**hi!!**

 

The conversation went on like that for the next ten minutes before Dan guessed Phil fell asleep. Grinning to himself, he placed his phone on his dresser and pulled the blanket over his body, drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m not say,, 100% proud of this,, but you know what i met my damn goal and i’m posting it on here so it’s good enough


End file.
